


偷情

by Gimlet_603



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dotae
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimlet_603/pseuds/Gimlet_603
Summary: 如题，ooc有，三观不正慎入。





	偷情

-  
“唔……金道英你…呼…给我慢点……”

陈设整洁的房间此时弥漫着一股与之不符的淫糜气息，厚重的窗帘将夕阳隔绝在外，只留一条细小的缝隙让光线艰难地照射进来。借着光可以看到大床上有两具身体在不断交缠，原来整齐平铺的被子已经在他们激烈的动作中变得皱巴巴。被压在下面的那个明明一副被欺负惨了的样子，却还强撑着颤抖的腰在人进入他时悄悄撅着屁股向后蹭。

伏在他身上的人喘着粗气看着他自以为隐藏得很好的小动作，突然笑了一下，并以一声响亮的肉体相撞的声音做出回应。

“啊啊啊！”被戳中敏感点的李泰容毫不遮掩地呻吟出声，细长的脖颈扬起优美的弧度，几滴汗珠沿着背后的一道沟壑下滑留下水痕，性感又淫荡，吸引金道英去舔舐。

“嗯……”明明已经被身后的人操得神志不清，却在对方用牙轻轻咬住肩膀上的一块软肉磨蹭的时候知道分出一丝理智出声提醒，“别留下、印子，在玹……嗯……会看到……”

金道英享受着李泰容因为自己的抽插而变得断断续续的语句，却在听到“郑在玹”这个名字的时候忍不住翻了个白眼。他是白痴吗？这种时候居然还想着他的在玹。

不爽和占有欲沿着脊椎一节节交织着窜上来，竟然迸发出更为强烈的快感。金道英咬住李泰容的耳垂，把话含糊不清地喂进他的耳朵，“那哥快点把我夹射。”

他熟知李泰容身上的每一个敏感点，知道什么时候做什么动作说什么话能给李泰容带来最大程度的刺激。

果然，话音未落，金道英就感觉到身下人温暖的软肉将他的阴茎裹得更紧，而余光里人儿染着艳色的眼角以及艰难抚慰自己欲望的动作便是最好的催化剂。他不再说话，大开大合地抽送了几十下，终于在李泰容绵长的一声呻吟中颤抖着射出热液。

 

被金道英抱去浴室清理好套上宽松的T恤，李泰容懒懒地窝在床上刷手机。

“道英啊，你想吃什么？我叫外卖了。”

金道英刚刚洗好澡，上衣还没来得及穿，水珠顺着轮廓明显的腹肌滑落，性感极了。他看着李泰容穿着内裤翘着腿毫不顾忌的样子，忍不住翻了个白眼，这家伙在他面前能不能稍微顾及点形象？

“你不回去？不怕郑在玹回家了找不到你？”

“在玹今天加班，还早着呢。一个人在家也太无聊了，我一会儿吃了饭再走。快说啊你要吃什么？”

世界上怎么会有人这么执着于外卖呢？金道英默默叹气，真让人不省心。

李泰容等了一会儿没等到回答，在手机刷得飞快的间隙抬头瞄了一眼，正巧瞟到金道英赤裸着上身站在那儿发呆的傻样，“嚯”了一声引起注意后向他挑了挑眉，活像一个臭流氓。

“……”金道英好不容易才忍住翻白眼的冲动，“别老吃外卖，人都成外卖了。一会儿我给你做。”

“切，你做的能有我做的好吃？”

忍不住了，又是一个白眼。“要求倒挺高，那你自己怎么不做？”

“刚刚累死我了，懒得做。”

金道英眼睛都要翻到天上去了。他也懒得挑，跟李泰容说了句“随便”就算结束了这话题。过了一会儿像突然想起什么似的加了一句。

“别给我把甜点当饭吃！”

 

-  
金道英看着前不久还在喊累的李泰容忙前忙后收拾吃剩的外卖和垃圾，像个贤惠的老妈子。他收回目光瘫在沙发上，往口袋里摸烟无果后才想起来自己的烟已经被李泰容扔了。

他烟瘾不算重，只有在纠结烦躁得不行的时候才会抽一根。以前他当着李泰容的面抽过一次烟，结果被追着踢屁股，据“施暴者”说该死的二手烟会影响他的皮肤和寿命，金道英对此嗤之以鼻，不过也学乖了，在那以后都背着他抽。但今天李泰容来的突然，他正靠在阳台上吞云吐雾呢，一个回头发现李泰容正好进门，不可避免地又被念叨，才抽了没几根的烟整包被丢进了垃圾桶。虽然不算太贵，但还是让金道英肉疼了一下。

对，李泰容有他家钥匙，他自己给的。

他这是造的什么孽啊？

金道英愁眉苦脸了一会儿，余光瞥见李泰容收拾得差不多了，拎包着两袋垃圾正准备走，就起身给他开了门。李泰容随口说了声谢，看到金道英双臂抱胸整个人斜靠在门框上装逼，还没照例嘲讽几句呢就被对方抢了先。

“周五带着郑在玹一起来我家吃个饭？最近升职了。”

李泰容看了他一眼，背着光看不清表情，但黑亮的眼睛毫无波动，像是真的只是在邀请他们去吃饭。李泰容思考了一下才回答：“唔……行吧，我回去跟在玹说一声。恭喜你啊。”然后拎着垃圾转身离开。

 

送走李泰容，金道英从抽屉里拿出一包没有拆封的烟，抽出一根点上，眯着眼睛吸了一口，眼里的情绪让人捉摸不清。

他跟李泰容维持这样的偷情关系已经有一年多，郑在玹在忙工作的时候便是他们滚在一起的时间。有时候金道英挺佩服李泰容的，居然能够一面与自己的朋友出轨偷情，另一面维持着善良温柔的样子跟郑在玹相处，他越是在两人之间游刃有余，金道英就越是不爽。不知道从什么时候开始，金道英开始幻想把李泰容绑住，在郑在玹的面前操他，让他所有表面维持的美好假象统统破灭。

那个时候，他会不会死咬住嘴试图憋住呻吟，却被自己操得浑身发红眼泪直流呢？金道英吸了一口烟，在呼出的烟雾中他仿佛看到了那个肖想已久的香艳画面，忍不住勾起嘴角笑了一下。

 

-  
周五，一场瓢泼大雨浇得人猝不及防，让金道英的心情变得与天气一样糟糕。他只不过出门去买一些晚上要吃的熟食，没想到回来自己倒成了个落汤鸡。衣物湿嗒嗒地粘在身上难受得很，他把买回来的食物往厨房一扔就进了浴室。

李泰容又一次摁下门铃，频率之快仿佛催命的凶铃。他的刘海被打湿成几撮，恹恹地趴在额头上，宽大短袖的衣摆还在往下滴水，样子没比金道英好到哪里去。

初秋本就已经开始降温，今天的暴雨更是让气温骤降。楼道窜来一阵夹着雨的冷风，直吹得李泰容打了个哆嗦。他蹙着眉，满脸写着“耐心用尽”，从口袋里掏出钥匙开门。

进门只看见玄关处被胡乱摆放的人字拖以及客厅桌上一大袋不明物体。

李泰容近视看不清，但整理癖让他忍不住靠近把袋内的东西从沾着雨水的塑料袋内拿出并且摆放整齐。眼前舒服了，李泰容才考虑到自己。金道英家他没少来过，对格局熟悉的很，所以他径直就朝浴室走去。

其实金道英有听到李泰容进门的响声，但当浴室的门把被拧开的时候，他的后背还是忍不住僵硬了一下。他回过头看到门口站着的面无表情的李泰容，突然就想皮一下，“容啊，一起洗？”

李泰容没说话，而是用实际行动作出回答。他关上门，一边撩起T恤脱下来一边朝金道英走去。

金道英确实没想到李泰容会这么干脆就脱衣服，一时之间也懵了。他呆呆地看着李泰容把自己扒得精光，一把拉开被雾气熏得半白的玻璃移门，踏入淋浴隔间。

愣住的样子居然还收获李泰容的白眼两枚，“傻了？”

金道英闭上张开的嘴回过神，才发现现在的状况着实有点“危险”。

淋浴池一下挤进两个大男人，让本来就不大的空间一下子显得逼仄狭窄起来，两人的肢体无法避免地发生接触。李泰容微凉的肌肤贴上金道英的，明明应该感到冷才对，但被触碰到的地方却变得滚烫起来，并且迅速向全身蔓延。

金道英被突如其来的情欲弄得有些懵逼，他试图保持理智推开李泰容并逃出这个狭小的空间，但对面的人没有给他机会，捧着他的脸一声不吭就吻了上来。

金道英被压过来的身体推着撞上背后的瓷砖，冰冷的触感让金道英忍不住绷紧了背部，而身前的始作俑者还在用已经抬头的性器不断摩擦他的，前后同时刺激，金道英忍不住低喘了一口气，想着疯就疯吧，伸手环住了李泰容的腰将人贴近自己。

李泰容感受到他的动作，顿了一下，放开与金道英厮磨的双唇，进而向下舔他的下颚。金道英被舌头的触感弄得微痒，下意识抬头想要躲开，却正好把喉结送到人眼前。

“唔！”李泰容轻吮住他喉结的时候他只来得及发出一声闷哼，突然的快感让金道英混身紧绷，性器立竿见影硬得更加厉害。他剧烈地喘了几口气，双眼被欲望熏得睁不开来，只能半阖着眼皮伸手凭感觉到处摸索。摸到摆放在一旁的瓶瓶罐罐，他顾不得搞清具体是什么，匆忙挤了一点在手上就往李泰容的后穴里探。

李泰容对金道英的举动有所不满，但事发突然也没有更好的选择，只能象征性挣扎两下后放任后面那只手进出动作，自己则继续在金道英身上点火。

他舔过对方的锁骨，眯着眼看这块被平滑骨头撑起的皮肤，然后亲了上去。他把嘴张大了一点，包住锁骨的一端轻吮，舌头调皮地在上面打转，偶尔还用牙齿磨蹭两下。他感觉金道英在自己体内的手指明显加重了力道，纤长的指节一会儿就找到了自己的敏感点不断戳弄。李泰容忍不住绷紧了身体，试图咬住在体内作乱的手指，但生理泪水还是多到不停溢出眼眶。他心里暗骂了一声金道英锱铢必较，强迫自己专心啃“骨头”，但还是忍不住加了些力道咬上去，以至于啃完之后金道英锁骨那块的肌肤都红了。

当然，金道英也没有示弱。李泰容每咬一口，他就加一根手指，另一只手还忙着照顾绒小绒。包裹手指的温暖后穴一开始还不甘示弱地绞紧，不一会儿就被金道英刺激得柔软下来，内壁变得炙热，被戳到敏感点时还忍不住抽搐两下。

前戏做得差不多了，金道英反身把李泰容按在冰凉的玻璃瓷砖上，握着对方的腰进入。被扩张过的后穴湿软炙热，巨物一埋进去就被自动咬住，不知羞耻的内壁小幅度地收缩着，柔软的腰身从一瞬的绷紧到渐渐放松轻轻扭动，淫荡的身体让金道英忍不住冲撞起来。

李泰容承受着金道英发疯般的撞击，吞下呻吟尽可能用平稳的声音骂人，“操……你今天吃春药了？”

金道英没回答，而是凭着记忆冲向李泰容身体里的另一个点，只一下，身下人的腰便紧绷着拱起来，脊柱弯成一个圆润的弧度，两侧的蝴蝶谷随着动作显现，仿佛下一秒就要振翅高飞。

金道英爱死了李泰容这样美丽又脆弱的样子，他想欺负他，摧毁他，把他揉碎在自己的身体里，让他永远离不开自己。金道英这么想着，身下的动作也变得咄咄逼人。他看到李泰容一手艰难地撑着大理石墙，一手咬着指尖试图想要抑制呻吟，眼皮半阖，亮如黑曜的眼睛被遮盖在颤抖的睫毛下，有晶莹的液体从眼角滑落。金道英看得昏了头，着魔一样凑到人耳边冲他吹气，“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢个屁——啊！”李泰容从磨人的快感里抽出理智反驳，硬皮不过一秒就被顶入的性器插得失了声，只能随着后面人的动作呜咽着骂人。

金道英看着他这幅柔软可怜的样子简直红了眼，一手束缚住他撑在墙上的手抬高，另一只手捏着李泰容的腰不停进出。

没了支撑的李泰容更加难以承受金道英的撞击，原来像猫叫般的呻吟顿时粘腻委屈起来，低软的咒骂被金道英撞碎，包裹性器的小穴因为害怕而裹得更紧。金道英爽得不行，他低喘着贴近李泰容的耳朵，在对方被刺激得缩脖子的瞬间舔上耳垂，轻吸慢吮。

李泰容被操得双眼迷蒙，头晕得几乎无法思考。他求金道英慢一点，身后的人却空出一只手抚向了他被冷落多时的性器。

性器被手包裹时李泰容忍不住轻吸了一口气，自己脆弱的粉嫩完全被掌控在他人手里，他期盼金道英能温柔些，却不想身后那个恶劣的人在柱身撸了两下做做样子，手指便转而伸向顶端去轻扣那个脆弱的小口。

李泰容在刹那间感受到了过电般的快感，眼泪控制不住滑下，他低低地叫了一声想要释放，却被金道英堵着不让。

李泰容快要被金道英逼疯了，今天他吃错了什么药，要是按照往常，你爽我爽大家爽才是真的爽啊！

他哭得梨花带雨，想要骂人却被操得心有余而力不足。他只能勉强从沙哑的嗓子里找出一丝声音求人。

“让、让我……”

“嗯？”金道英干脆把脑袋搁在李泰容的肩膀上，柔软的头发刺到身前人的皮肤时，下面的小穴敏感地收缩一下，让他很是舒服。他下身一边动作，握着人柱身的手也不消停，轻轻在顶端按压一下似是示意人他在听。

李泰容此时根本没有精力去想其他东西，他所有的注意力都集中在金道英的手上。而那只手偏偏不让他好过，待他缓过射精冲动后又动了起来，同时后面埋在穴儿里的性器狠狠撞向深处的某一点，在李泰容又被送上顶点时再次堵住不让松懈。

几次下来，李泰容整个人软成一滩水，眼泪口水都不受控制地流出，整个人仿佛下一秒就要爽到猝死。

金道英看着他的表情，心里是无限的满足。绝望的快感把李泰容装点得更美丽了，那副淫荡的模样是他造就的，只有他看得到，金道英这么想着，身体突然涌上一股剧烈的快感。他粗喘着加快身下的动作，另一只手照顾着李泰容的前端，在两人双双射出的瞬间咬上了李泰容的脖颈。

李泰容被灭顶的快感冲刷得理智全无，根本无暇顾及金道英的举动会不会留下暧昧的痕迹被郑在玹发现。金道英贴上他的脖子时他甚至敏感地收缩了穴口不想让深埋其中的性器离开。

两人维持射精的动作好一会儿才稍稍缓过来，李泰容的腿已经虚软到站不稳，大半个人都靠金道英支撑着。他精疲力尽，平复了半天呼吸才猛得惊醒金道英刚刚对他做了过分的动作。

他想推开金道英，却使不上一点力气，只好操着叫哑了的嗓子说话。

“你干什么！你不知道在……唔…”话还没说完就被打断。

金道英的性器还埋在他身体里没有抽出来，听闻李泰容的话，身后的人微微抽出一点再插了回去，同时炙热的鼻息喷上李泰容的脖子，一截软软的东西轻轻舔了舔刚刚被吮吸出的红印，慢条斯理地说出气死人的话：“太爽了嘛，忘记了。”

说完话后被后人的舌尖还在李泰容的脖子附近游走，李泰容怕金道英再一冲动雪上加霜，只能“哼”了一声不再追究，转而嫌弃地推开他。

“快点洗，等下在玹来了。”

金道英眯着眼睛没说话，依言把性器抽了出来，没有了堵塞，精液混合着前列腺液从穴中流出，啪嗒啪嗒滴在瓷砖地上发出粘腻的声响，金道英没有继续动作，一动不动地盯着那地方看。

李泰容也听到了那淫荡的声音，羞耻感在他回头看到金道英盯着看的时候爆棚。他像一只炸毛的猫，以为自己凶得不行，但他涨红的脸实在没有什么威慑力，落在别人眼里反而成了娇嗔的意味。

“看什么看！洗啊！”

 

-  
金道英本来想给李泰容好好清理，却被严防死守，只好草草冲了一下便出来收拾打包来的饭菜。

菜不多，金道英很快就处理好了。他刚刚坐下打开电视，门铃就响了起来。

郑在玹显然是刚从公司回来，西装套装和梳起的头发无不显示着这个职场精英的魅力。哇哦，这瓶红酒也是。

简单的寒暄过后，金道英请人坐下。他注意到郑在玹一直在不动声色地观察四周，大概是寻找李泰容。相比郑在玹，李泰容闲得很，以往三人聚会总是他先到一步。

金道英本想装作没看到什么都不说，却在想到那个吻痕后改变了主意。

“泰容在洗澡呢，被雨淋湿了还是洗一下比较好。”金道英觉得自己现在的语气一定像个绿茶婊。

郑在玹客气地回应，正巧碰到李泰容擦着头发走出来。后者显然没想到郑在玹已经来了，睁着一双大眼睛呆在那里。

而郑在玹已经自然地走过去接过李泰容手里的毛巾替他擦起来，还低声责怪，“出门也不带伞，淋湿生病了我会心疼啊。”

金道英看着一对狗男男在自己家用自己毛巾秀恩爱虐自己，心里的白眼都已经翻上天了，却听到冷不丁的一句话。

“哥的脖子怎么了？”

金道英看向李泰容，后者这次不但睁大着眼睛还开始瞳孔地震。金道英心说你跟我偷情一年多都没见你虚现在这种小场面慌个屁哦，一边还是开口提他解围。

“被蚊子咬的吧，今天潮湿蚊子多得很。”哈，自己简直就是绿茶婊本婊。

哇，郑在玹看我的表情好臭哦。金道英心里吐槽不停，表面却还是一副笑嘻嘻的样子。

饭桌上，三个人一直相安无事。郑在玹不知道从哪里变出创口贴贴在吻痕上，李泰容则多次向他传递半愤怒半祈求的眼神信号示意他别再说奇怪的话。

金道英低下头舔舔嘴唇，突然笑了一下。

 

慢慢来，偷情游戏好玩着呢。

 

 

End♡


End file.
